


we're just getting started

by starzinoureyes



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Original Characters mentioned - Freeform, Smut, Trans Jack Kelly, Trans Male Character, aka their kids, bc I said so, but they definitely bang, like i really gave them a nonbinary kid and called it self care, medda is also mentioned, spot and race are mentioned, the kids arent actually in this they just talk about them, the smut isnt super graphic bc im awkward and ace, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starzinoureyes/pseuds/starzinoureyes
Summary: jack and davey get a night away from the kids for the first time in...way too long
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	we're just getting started

**Author's Note:**

> for ange, for putting up with all my newsies screaming/crises/ranting these past few weeks ily mwah
> 
> my first newsies fic bc my brain finally said A Thing and here we are...idk how i feel about it yet, but hopefully someone out there enjoys it lol
> 
> as per the tags, this fic does contain smut. not super graphic, but definitely there

“Well, well, well,” Jack hummed, tilting his head to the side when Davey came up behind him. “Alone at last.”

“It would appear so,” Davey murmured against Jack’s cheek, smirking as he placed a soft kiss there. “What are we gonna do first?”

Jack sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he soaked in the quiet. “Watch a fucking movie that doesn’t involve talking animals,” he groaned. Davey just laughed.

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good,” he agreed. He paused for a moment, then asked, “Do we even _have_ any movies that don’t involve talking animals?”

“Find something on Netflix, or on demand or...fuck, i dunno, drive to Best Buy or something if that’s what it takes,” Jack huffed. “I just need _something_ with a target audience older than ten.”

“Georgie is eleven, he’d resent you for saying that,” Davey teased, and Jack rolled his eyes.

“Then he should stop making me watch _Lion King_ ,” Jack replied, stepping just barely out of Davey’s arms to turn and grin at him. They both knew he didn’t mean it, Jack would watch _Lion King_ every single day if that’s what his kids asked him to do. He’d been the one to sit through four princess movies back-to-back when Lyss was home sick, without so much as a dip in his smile.

That being said, he was a grownup, and sometimes he needed grownup content.

“Alright,” Davey conceded, rolling his eyes fondly. “How about you go change into sweats or something and I’ll see what I can dig up? Then I’ll change while you make popcorn.”

“We’re such a good team,” Jack replied, lighthearted but entirely genuine. 

“You bet your ass we are,” Davey shot back, leaning down to capture his lips quickly. “Now go. Jeans are no fun to cuddle in.”

“You’re so high-maintenance,” Jack teased, but sprung up the stairs to do as his husband had instructed. It had been a long time since they’d had an entire night to themselves. Months, probably. Maybe not even since Lyss’s adoption was finalized at the beginning of the year, now that he thought about it, which could have been why Race and Spot were so insistent that the kids come for a sleepover that night. 

As much as Jack loved his kids—and he loved them both more than absolutely anything in the world—he also loved his husband and was grateful to get more than a few hurried hours at some pseudo-fancy restaurant before having to return and pay the babysitter.

“Hey, Jackie, forget popcorn, I’m just gonna order a pizza, kay?” Davey called up the stairs, and Jack shouted back a vague confirmation as he dug for a clean pair of pajama pants. He did the math in his head and realized it had been at least a week since he’d put any of his own clothes in the laundry, so he grabbed his pile from the corner of their room, along with whatever item’s of Davey’s had actually made it to the hamper, and carried everything to the laundry closet in the hall to get a load started.

“Are you doing laundry?” Davey asked amusedly as he came up the stairs.

Jack shrugged. “Had to steal some sweats,” he explained. “Figured that was a sign it needed to be done.”

“It’s amazing how you manage to be so responsible and a complete disaster at the same time,” Davey teased. Jack—very maturely—stuck his tongue out at him.

“Fuck off, you knew this when you married me,” he huffed, closing the lid and starting the cycle. Davey went to get changed and Jack, now relieved of popcorn duty, followed him back, taking a seat on the end of their bed as Davey expertly selected pants and a t-shirt from the neatly-folded piles in his drawer of the dresser. “Show off,” Jack grumbled when Davey waved them at him smugly.

“I fold your laundry before I put it away, it’s your own fault if it doesn't stay that way,” Davey pointed out, and Jack really didn’t have a good counter to that so he just stuck his tongue out at him again.

Davey laughed and pulled the NYU t-shirt over his head before reaching down to pull Jack up. Jack took his hands, stood, and leaned up to kiss his lips all in one fluid motion, a practiced move that came with years and years of kissing Davey any chance he got.

“So you’re probably going to make fun of my movie choice,” Davey warned innocently.

“What did you do?” Jack sighed, already prepared for the worst. He and Davey had many things in common, but their taste in media wasn’t one of them. That hadn’t been too much of a problem as of late, with the kids usually controlling movie nights, but it had been the subject of many squabbles over the last ten-plus years. Jack didn’t _really_ care, usually he just enjoyed any time he got to spend with him, but he was nothing if not stubborn and bickering with Davey was one of his favorite activities. 

“It’s not bad!” Davey assured him quickly, his wide, pleading eyes doing nothing to actually convince Jack that that was true, but everything to make Jack melt and agree to anything Davey would say. Asshole knew it too, he was a professional at wrapping Jack around his finger by now. Jack blamed him for their kids’ ability to do the same.

“Sure it’s not, Dave,” Jack rolled his eyes fondly, pulling him back towards the stairs by his hands. “Let’s just get this over with before I change my mind and lock you in our room all night.”

“You’d fall asleep in two minutes, old man,” Davey taunted. “You can’t keep up with me anymore.”

“You’re like, six months older than me, dick,” Jack retorted. “And I could last longer than two minutes! Maybe like...ten.” In his defense, Lyss had been sick last week and Jack had been the one sitting up with them at night, since Davey was in the middle of an important case and needed his rest. So now Jack was the one long overdue a nap, sue him if he wanted to take it.

“Oh you’ve got to be fucking _kidding_ me,” Jack groaned when he saw the title screen on the TV.

“C’mon baby, _Footloose_ is a classic!” Davey pleaded. “We even played it at our wedding.”

“That’s because _everyone_ plays _Footloose_ at their wedding, not because the song or the movie is of any particular interest to us whatsoever.”

“Well _I_ like it,” Davey replied, crossing his arms as if daring Jack to argue, as if Jack would ever deny him anything. 

“Fuck you,” Jack sighed, sinking to the couch, defeated. It really wasn’t worth the fight, not when the odds that he’d fall asleep as soon as they dimmed the lights outweighed any chance of him staying awake and coherent through this whole thing. If Davey wanted to watch 80s chick-flicks, Jack wouldn’t stand in his way.

“Maybe if you stay awake long enough,” Davey teased, and Jack kicked a leg in the general direction of where he thought Davey’s voice was coming from, because apparently his eyes had already closed so he couldn’t actually see where he was standing. He felt a pair of arms around his waist, tugging him over so that he was half-sitting, half-laying in Davey’s lap. “I’ll wake you when the pizza comes,” he vaguely heard his husband murmur before he was out completely.

Davey did end up waking him about twenty minutes later for food, and Jack tolerated a couple minutes of the stupid movie that actually wasn’t all that bad, not that he’d ever admit it to Davey. It wasn’t long before he was drifting off again, though, cuddled under Davey’s arm this time.

The next thing he knew, he was being lifted from the couch and carried bridal style in the direction of the stairs.

“The fuck you think you’re doin’? Y’gonna throw your back out,” he mumbled sleepily. 

“Nah, I’ve gotten strong in my old age, lugging kids all over the place,” Davey replied in a whisper.

“Think ‘m a bit heavier than a nine ‘n eleven-year-old,” Jack argued. 

“Not at the same time,” Davey laughed softly, the vibrations from his chest filling Jack with a sense of familiar warmth that he melted into. “Georgie’s getting too big, and you know Lyss never wants to be left out.”

“Your own fault for being so soft on them,” Jack mumbled.

“Like you’re any better,” Davey shot back, gently depositing Jack on their bed and crawling in next to him. “See? Safe and sound.”

“Yeah, well, when you wake up with muscle spasms, don’t come cryin’ to me.”

“Aww, and see you were _exactly_ the person I was planning on crying to,” Davey teased, and Jack swatted at his chest before rolling over to kiss the spot he'd hit.

“Asshole,” Jack grumbled fondly.

“Yet you love me anyways.”

“No, I’ve secretly hated you this whole time and wanted to wait until we had two kids to tell you,” Jack deadpanned, cracking his eyes open just enough for Davey to see him roll them.

“Now who’s the asshole?”

“Still you. And probably a little bit me,” Jack conceded. “But you deserved that.”

“If you say so,” Davey grinned, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Jack closed his eyes again and cuddled into his side.

“Do I even wanna know what time it is?” he groaned.

“Just after nine,” Davey replied, a smile in his voice. “Don’t worry, love, it’s not too early.”

“Not too early my ass,” Jack grumbled. “What the fuck happened to us?”

“Don’t you remember? Their names are Georgie and Lyss and they like attention,” Davey murmured. “Constant, around-the-clock, attention. Just like their daddy.”

“Fuck off, ‘m not that needy,” Jack protested, then weakened his own argument by pressing his face into Davey’s neck.

“Only because you just get your daily dose of attention from them,” Davey teased softly. “Lets you save face around the grownups if it looks like you’re just doing it for your kids. But I know the real you. I’m onto you, Jackie.”

And of course he was, because no one in the world knew him and understood him like Davey did. It was why they worked, and why they could never have worked apart. Jack had never been good at letting himself be vulnerable, but it never felt like such a leap of faith with Davey. He made it easy for Jack to just exist as he was without fear of judgement. It should be terrifying for someone to know him so well, but more than anything it was freeing. Just one of possibly a million reasons why David Jacobs was the best thing to ever happen to him.

Jack sighed. “Speaking of attention, are they gonna want us to call before they go to bed?” he asked.

Davey looked at the clock for another moment before shaking his head. “They’re supposed to be asleep by now.”

“But they’re not,” Jack pointed out.

“Of course not, but they don’t need to know that we know that. Let them feel like they’re getting away with something.”

“I guess you’re right,” Jack conceded.

“Do you miss them?” 

Jack shrugged, feigning casual. “Dunno.” He felt a bit silly because of course he missed them, even though it had only been a few hours and each of them had spent the night at friends’ houses before. He just wasn’t used to the house being so quiet these days. And he loved Davey and he knew that they needed some time to themselves—seven months was way too long to go without real alone time with his husband—so it was ridiculous for him to feel sad. And he wasn’t _sad_. He just...liked having his kids around. Having all three of his favorite people under one roof. Knowing exactly what everyone was up to at a given moment. And it wasn’t that he didn't trust his brother and brother-in-law—quite the opposite, in fact—he just loved having them close.

Davey, though, seemed to catch onto his thoughts, because of course he did. “Yeah, me too,” he murmured with a kiss to Jack’s forehead. “Too quiet without them. Makes me suspicious what they’re plotting. Feels like I’ve gotta be on guard for something.”

Jack laughed a bit at that. “It would be right about now that we’d normally hear a crash, huh?”

“Or screaming, yeah,” Davey agreed. “It’s almost disappointing that we won’t be interrupted tonight.”

“Gee, thanks,” Jack huffed teasingly, knocking his head against Davey’s chin.

“Shut up, you know what I mean,” Davey rolled his eyes, and Jack responded by kissing his cheek. Davey tilted his head down to capture his lips, and Jack smiled into the kiss. He shifted slightly to get a better angle, laying on his side and cupping Davey’s cheek softly. 

It didn’t take long for the kisses to turn heated, and really, it was inevitable. With two kids in the house, their chances to do this—and really take their time with it—were few and far between. Lately, their physical relationship seemed like it had been limited to quick handjobs in the shower while the kids were downstairs eating breakfast, and that one time they attempted to get off in the back seat of the car like they used to in high school before realizing that their bodies simply did not bend that way anymore. 

“Hey Jackie?” Davey murmured, trailing his lips from Jack’s mouth down his jaw.

“Hmm?” Jack hummed.

“You still tired?” he asked, smirk evident in his voice.

“Yeah, but I think it’s more of a personality trait at this point,” Jack replied with a grin, causing Davey to scoff and roll them over so that he was hovering over Jack, elbows resting on the pillow on either side of his head and his face just inches from Jack’s, close, but still too far for Jack’s liking.

“So you didn’t just want to go to sleep?” he teased, smile playful and fond, and Jack felt a jolt of pure affection for this man shoot through him, filling his chest with warmth as he wrapped his arms around Davey’s neck to pull him closer.

“Not a fucking chance,” he murmured against his lips. “As long as we’ve got the place to ourselves, we’d better take advantage of it.”

“Hoped you’d say that,” Davey replied, slipping a hand under Jack’s t-shirt and running it up his stomach. Jack sat up just enough for Davey to pull the shirt over his head entirely, followed by his own, and then they were kissing again, deep and slow in a way they hadn’t for months. Jack felt like he was floating and falling all at the same time, practically dizzy with feeling and he needed _more more closer more everything_ but didn’t know how to communicate that beyond tightening his arms around Davey’s back and tangling their legs together, doing anything he could to maximize their points of contact. 

“ _Dave_ ,” he sighed softly when his husband leant down to nip gently at the skin of his neck. “Baby— _fuck_ —that’s good, but I’m not gonna be the one to teach our kids about hickeys if you start leavin’ marks.”

Davey groaned softly. “Please don’t talk about our kids when I’m about to fuck you,” he grumbled, crawling even lower before attaching his lips to Jack’s collarbone—just low enough to be kept hidden by a shirt—and getting to work on sucking a bruise there, one that Jack knew he’d be able to feel later.

He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, giving Davey free reign to touch him as he pleased, and didn’t bother censoring the noises spilling from his lips with the house completely empty save for the two of them. He wanted, no, _needed_ Davey to know the effect he still had on him. 

Davey went lower still, kissing down his chest and paying special attention to the scars that were still extra sensitive, even a decade later. It used to bother him, being touched there. For years, he’d hated the reminder of how he was different, but Davey had never made him feel anything but validated and loved and beautiful and safe, and it was a sensation like nothing else to trust someone with every piece of himself. Jack raked his fingers through Davey’s hair encouragingly, scratching gently at his scalp and relishing in the soft moans of pleasure that he could _feel_ against his skin. 

He tugged Davey up to meet his lips again and slotted their hips together, and the soft gasp in response could’ve come from either or both of them. “I swear, you get even more gorgeous every time we do this,” Jack murmured, bringing one hand down to brush over the soft pink of Davey’s cheek.

“You’re absolutely everything, you know that?” Davey replied, pulling back just enough for them to make eye contact. “Every day I think I can’t love you more than I already do, and you just keep proving me wrong.”

“Well, proving you wrong is one of my favorite hobbies,” Jack teased back.

“God, you’re such a pain,” Davey huffed. “Just ‘cause I love you doesn’t mean you don’t infuriate the ever-living crap outta me.”

“Noted. Now I think you mentioned something about fucking me?” Jack stared up at him with a look of fake innocence that had Davey rolling his eyes again before indulging him in a kiss.

“You good for me to take your pants off?” he checked.

“Yeah, love, I fully consent to anything you wanna do to me tonight,” Jack humored him. It was sweet, really, how seriously Davey took his comfort even after so many years of being together, but right now Jack was about as horny as he’d been in his life and his patience for caution was almost nonexistent. “Now could you _please_ do somethin’?”

“Don’t beg, love, it’s embarrassing,” Davey teased, but his hands were toying with the elastic of Jack’s pajama pants so Jack figured he was winning anyways.

“Wouldn’t have to if you spent as much time getting naked as you did talkin’,” Jack shot back, and Davey took it as the challenge it was and pushed Jack’s pants and boxers down in one go, leaving Jack to kick them the rest of the way down past his ankles as Davey rid himself of his own sweats.

“God, I missed you,” Davey whispered, pressing their bodies together again, all hints of joking replaced with warm and soft honesty that Jack absolutely melted into.

“Been right here, baby,” he whispered back. “Always right here.” Davey just nodded and kissed him again, his hand trailing lower and lower, working him open until Jack was whining against his lips for him to just _fucking do it_.

When Davey finally entered him it was agonizingly slow, like they both needed to savor this feeling, let it hold them over until the next chance they got to be alone, however many weeks and months in the future that would be. Though in that moment, Jack wondered how they’d possibly made it so long without each other. The feeling of their bodies joined together was like absolutely nothing else in the entire world, like they could just sit here for hours, exactly like this, and Jack would be perfectly content. 

And then Davey started moving and _fuck_ forget absolutely all of that because _this_ was true heaven.

“ _Dave_ ,” he choked. “God, _Davey,_ that’s perfect…” Davey groaned shakily at the praise, arms already beginning to tremble from the exertion. Jack pulled him down again so that their chests were pressed flush together. It changed the angle, but Jack hardly noticed when _so much_ of them was touching, it was overwhelming. There was something about just holding each other like this…

“Jack, baby, you gotta tell me when you’re close, okay?” Davey whispered, lips ghosting lightly over his ear and Jack dragged his fingers down Davey’s back to pull him even closer.

“You’re doin’ perfect,” Jack promised again, wrapping his legs around Davey’s hips to hold him closer. They were more grinding against each other that going at any sort of defined rhythm, and it should be embarrassing to still be on such a hair-trigger after over a decade together, but with the way everything changed—kept changing, so quickly it was like they never fully got the chance to get used to anything—Jack thought that they might just be like this forever: messy, uncoordinated, but somehow perfectly in sync as they chased their orgasms together. Jack had been with a few people before Davey, and a few more during those miserable six months in college where they’d called it quits for a time, and he was absolutely confident in saying that nothing in the world compared to this.

“Gonna...gonna speed up a bit,” Davey panted, and Jack took that as instruction to loosen his legs a bit. “Getting close, wanna get you there too.”

Jack nodded. “C’mere. Kiss me.” Davey did, pressing their lips together sloppily and tangling his hands in Jack’s hair. He shifted up to his elbows again, allowing his thrusts to hit deeper and Jack whined, arching his hips to meet him. “Can you... _fuck_ , ‘m almost there,” he breathed.

Davey didn’t even need the words to know what Jack was asking, reaching a hand down between them to touch him again and Jack was gone, tensing around him as his vision went white. He could vaguely feel Davey kissing down his neck again, hips stuttering as he reached his own climax with a sharp gasp of “ _Jack!_ ”

They collapsed in a boneless pile of tangled limbs, faces pressed into each other’s necks while they came down. Davey pulled out, and Jack immediately sighed at the emptiness. He hadn’t even realized how much he’d been craving the feeling of Davey inside him until he had it and lost it again, and in a weird way he already couldn’t wait for the inevitable soreness the morning would bring, just so he could feel him for a bit longer.

“Y’think Spot and Race’ll take the kids every weekend?” Jack eventually broke the silence.

Davey huffed out a laugh, pressing his smile to Jack’s neck. “You having fun then?” he asked.

“Just think it’s a shame how fast that was over,” Jack commented. “We’re not even thirty, we should be able to last longer than that.”

“After seven months of foreplay? I thought that was pretty good,” Davey replied with a grin. He rolled away to get rid of the condom and Jack had to resist the urge to protest at even the brief lack of contact.

“That makes it sound like we haven’t gotten off in seven months.”

“Quick handjobs while the kids are asleep hardly count as sex,” Davey pointed out. He returned with a wet washcloth while Jack collected their boxers from the foot of the bed. “That’s basically just foreplay too.”

“Call it whatever you want, we need more,” Jack sighed. Davey did the same as he gently cleaned them both and tossed the washcloth in the general direction of the laundry.

“I know,” he admitted. “It’s so easy to get wrapped up in everything and forget to take time for ourselves. In the grand scheme of things, a few months isn’t so bad, but…”

“But it’s not a habit we want to get into,” Jack finished. “I know. That’s basically what Spot told me when he offered to take them for the night. Maybe not every week, but we need this more. I’ve missed you.”

“I’ve been right here,” Davey grinned, repeating Jack’s words from earlier, and Jack stuck his tongue out at him. “But I know what you mean.”

Jack pulled Davey against his chest, combing his fingers through his husband’s dark hair.

“I love you,” he said softly. “And I’m so grateful for you. I’m not sure if I say it enough, but there’s no one else in the world I’d rather do this with.”

“You say it,” Davey assured him. “And even if you didn’t, I still know. And the feeling’s mutual. Having this family with you has been better than anything I ever imagined.”

“It’s pretty great, isn’t it?” Jack smiled softly.

Davey hummed in agreement. “They’re great, you’re great. Couldn’t ask for much more.”

“What about...another one?” Jack asked carefully.

“Another one?” Davey tilted his head up to study Jack’s face. Jack tried to keep his expression neutral, but this had been something at the back of his mind for a while. Since before Lyss’s adoption had even been finalized, really. They’d even talked about it a bit before, having a big family. Back before they’d made the decision to officially adopt Georgie, then Lyss. Less than two years, but it felt like a lifetime ago. 

Jack had no idea how Davey felt about it now that they were actually doing it.

“Y’know. Another kid. Or, a couple, I dunno. It’s not like we’re too old to raise them,” he shrugged. “But I also love how things are, I promise I do, and if you wanna be done, then I’m completely at peace with that.”

“Okay, let’s talk about this,” Davey said reasonably, like he always did. He sat up against the pillow next to Jack so they could look at each other and Jack tried his best not to seem nervous. “What did you have in mind? Do you want to keep going through the foster system like we have been? Look for an adoption agency? Do you want a baby this time?”

“I just can’t stop thinking about all those kids I lived with over the years who didn’t end up as lucky as I did,” Jack admitted. “It’s such a shitty thing to go through, and then you get older and realize that it never gets better, and that no one cares if it gets better...I know I can’t help them all, and it feels stupid to even try. But Mama had five of us around back then, y’know? And a couple more who’d moved out already. And even now she’s got three teenagers living there. I just...I wanna pay it forward as much as I can. Give other kids what she gave us.”

Everything was silent for a moment, and Jack was worried that he’d gone too far and made Davey uncomfortable until Davey gently took one of Jack’s hands in both of his, holding it to his chest.

“Baby, I’m so grateful to your mama for taking you in and giving you such a good home, and not just ‘cause it meant that I got to meet you,” he said softly. “I’m so grateful that you got to grow up somewhere safe with people who cared about you and let you learn and be who you are. And I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you, doing the same for as many kids as we can.”

“For sure?” Davey’s words loosened something in his chest and Jack finally felt like he could breathe again. It must’ve shown on his face, because Davey grinned at him and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

“For sure,” he confirmed. “We’ve got room, we’ve got time, and we can afford it. And god knows there’s more than enough love to go around in this house.”

Jack’s heart swooped a little bit at that, physically reacting to the love Davey referenced. He could feel it in every facet of his life, inside of him and out. He could feel it from his kids, from the way Georgie had taken Lyss under his wing from the minute they arrived, from the way Davey looked with a kid on either side of him for bedtime stories that they were both probably too old for but still wanted anyways, from the way he felt like he could explode whenever he heard someone call him “dad.” It was endless, his love for his family. His love for the kids they hadn’t even gotten to meet yet.

“They’re not alway gonna be as easy to get through to as Georgie,” Jack warned him. “And definitely not as chill as Lyss. A lot of them have been through some shit. We’re not always gonna be able to pick and choose what we wanna deal with. And even if we could, I wouldn’t.”

“Of course we wouldn’t,” Davey assured him. “We’ll figure it out, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack nodded. “So you...you really wanna?”

“I really wanna,” Davey promised. “We’ll talk to the kids tomorrow and then go back to the agency this week to see about getting another placement?”

“God, I love you so much,” Jack breathed, and Davey crawled on top of him again to kiss him senseless. 

“Y’know,” Davey grinned softly as he pressed their foreheads together, “this means it’s just gonna be even harder for us to find alone time.”

“Spot’s a teacher, he can keep track of more than two kids for a night,” Jack replied. “But just in case, we’d better take advantage of the time we have right now.”

“Oh, that right?” Davey smirked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“Unless you have a different suggestion?”

“No, no, nothing comes to mind,” Davey pressed their lips together again. “Just us tonight.”

“Just us tonight,” Jack confirmed. 

They had about twelve hours before the peaceful silence would be replaced by the trampling of feet and the chaos of two children who hadn’t yet learned the meaning of inside voices, and only a matter of time before another set of feet and a voice joined the fray. Maybe two. Maybe more. No matter what, they were ready for it.

But in the meantime, Jack pulled his husband closer and kissed him like they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> god if yall KNEW the amount of Brain Work that went into this......so like i might write more in this universe maybe we'll see if i have any more ideas idk
> 
> anyways like i said this is my first newsies fic since these two took over my singular brain cell a few months ago...this was gonna end with davey carrying jack upstairs and then they fall asleep together but brain said No. More. and so it did. pls lemme know what you think, comments are fun thanks byeee
> 
> also hmu on twitter @starzinoureyes and tumblr @starz-in-our-eyes for more newsies related breakdowns


End file.
